New Titans in Town
by cwizard
Summary: A new villain threatens the Teen Titans, but the Teen Titans get some help from the most unlikely place imaginable. R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own teen titans

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, the whaling sound of an alarm brought a black-haired teen from a very comfortable sleep. With one hand he wrapped his arm around his pillow, with his other hand he slammed to alarm clock. Unfortunately, in his sleepy state, he forgot his strength and slammed right through the clock. Groggily, but much more awake, he lifted his fist to look at what was left of his clock. Small pieces of plastic flaked off his hand as he thought, 'man that's the third time this week, Cy's going to kill me.' It was usually Cyborg who ether fixes his clock, or in most cases got a new one. Robin decided that now that he was awake he might as well get up, to be honest Robin was never could get going in the morning. It took him a minute or two to get fulling awake, then he went down to meet the others. When he got the main room the team was split, Starfire was hovering over Cyborg who was trying at some new breakfast recipes. Raven was sitting at the table cross-legged eating some toast, and Beast Boy was across from her drinking orange juice. Robin made his way over to the fridge and took out the milk, noticing it was very close to empty drank from the carton.

With out even look Cyborg simply said, "break you're alarm clock again Robin?"

Robin blinked and gave a muffled, "yea," then took a drink

Starfire landed in front of him "you know that Cyborg is very sleepy from fixing and buy the clocks of the alarm for you friend Robin."

He smiled inwardly at Starfire's lack of culture, "I know," then turned to Cyborg "sorry bro, so what you making?" hoping to change the subject.

"An omelet," Robin say Beast Boy cringe, but said nothing "and you're going to buy you're self that clock." Robin groined at the though of going shopping, it wasn't so much the shopping it self, it was the fans. More importantly the girls, he quite literally, scared him, not that he would ever mention this. Cyborg had just finished his omelet which looked like it contained at lest four whole different animals and started eating.

Robin who looking at Beast Boy didn't want to be in the same building when they started fighting, gave a wave. "Well I think I'll go get that clock now, see you later," Starfire looked between Beast Boy and Cyborg also got it.

"Robin my I join you on your quest," then whispered when she was in front of him "pleeeease."

Robin could never refuse toughs eyes "sure," he said loudly, then quietly added "I don't think we should be in the same state when Beast Boy goes off."

Robin and Starfire enjoyed the time they spent looking for a clock so much they were still looking for one after Robin got a new one, supposedly indestructible, he was going to push that to it's limit. After a good hour they decided to head back to the tower they just walked enjoying one another company. That was until they heard the scream, it was faint and quite muffled, but both of them defiantly heard it. Together they raced into the alley it came from, it was a long dark and had a forbidding felling about it.

"Star, stay sharp," he spoke in a low tone pulling out his bo, "I don't like this," he stepped in front of Starfire and walked slower. But with each passing step the air seemed to get colder and the light around them seemed to be fading. Robin grip on his bo tightened as he continued forward, he could feel Starfire's grip getting tighter on his arm as well. Fear started to creep up his spine, he managed to surprise it enough to move on, he didn't know where he was going, but he knew he wouldn't like it when he found out.

"Robin, this is not a nice place we should return to the street,"

"no," Robin cut her off "someone may be in trouble, and we have to help," the other thing was that Robin was somewhat curious as to what was at the end of this. Then he saw it, what he saw he wasn't sure, but it looked like a person. Who ever it was it was laying down with it's back to them, it also had a long cloak covering it. Robin approached easily, then it a soft tone said "hey, you. . ."

But he never finished for at that moment the figure shot it's hand out, grabbed Robin by the collar and throw he against the back wall of the alley. Starfire launched herself at the figure, the figure vaulted up just before she came into contact. Then, with a tremendous almost effortless kick on the figures part, it also sent Starfire into the same wall.

"Congratulation Titans," the figure spoke with a voice like stone being crushed "I was going to take you down together, but this makes my job easier."

Robin recovered fast "you aren't taking any one down," he pulled out several electric disks.

The figure laughed a cold icy laugh, "Robin, you couldn't bet me then, you don't stand a chance now."

Robin was puzzled by this, had he fought this thing before, 'doesn't matter, he's just trying to psych me out.' He picked up his staff, then as one, Robin threw his disks as Starfire came above him shooting her eye lasers. The figure was enveloped by a large explosion, Robin smiled at Starfire who smiled back. Then they looked back they saw movement, then the high cold laugh, the figure was growing.

"Rrrrobin" stammerer Starfire as they both looked at the new thing before them, it was at least seven feet tall, if not more. It had huge jet black scales covering it's body including it's bald head, it had massive legs that ended in huge three taloned feet. It's arms were almost as big they also ended in three huge claws, on it's back were a pair of powerful black wings. It's head looked surprisingly human, despite the scales, but it was. The only difference was the lager mouth and the massive teeth showing, and the bat like ears, it's eyes were a glowing red,.

"Hello, Robin and Starfire, I'm you're death, pleasure to meet you," it lunged forward.

Robin knew they had one chance, get their butts out of there and get help, in a flash he grasped Starfire arm and gestured up. Starfire was about to rise when the thing ran into them, missing with his claw, but hitting them with his arm. Both of them again slammed into the wall which cracked behind them. Robin was lucky, Starfire absorbed most of both hits, but now was old cold, Robin would defend her till his last breath. The thing watched Robin with glee in it's eyes, he wanted Robin to squirm. That's when Robin had his second grate idea, in a flash he grabbed his communicator and hit the emergency alarm. That would signal the tower of his location and get the alarm going, unfortunately he wasn't fast enough. When he looked back the thing was already in the air, ready to strike. Robin knew that if he moved then Starfire, behind him, would be killed, but if he didn't, he didn't think he could stop that. Fortunately for him a figure who had been watching from the roof tops also saw this. The figure, hidden very well by a long brown cloak, dived into the alley, faster then and bird.

For Robin time seemed to be moving slower, he saw the figure coming towards him, then he heard a loud battle cry. Saw the figure coming down, saw the bright green blade extend out of no where and saw that blade go right down the things front. It let out a blood freezing scream as it fell back then scooted backward, eyes glaring.

The new comer with out looking back said in a rather commanding voice "you shall do no killings this day." Then he addressed Robin in a much calmer, friendlier tone, "you two alright?"

Robin was speechless, but he managed to get a "yea," Robin could only see his back, but he could tell this person, whoever, could fight. 'I wonder who, or what he is.'

A/N sorry to end it there, but that's a good cliff to hang from, next more new comes and a nice battle scene, I hope. Well you've read, now review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own the teen Titans

Robin knelt down by Starfire felling somewhat worthless, he never like not being able to help, especially Starfire. The man, Robin assumed from the tone of his voice, was about five feet from the two of them. The man held his green glowing sword in front of him with both hands, his body very relaxed. The thing had one claw behind him posed to strike and the other at his side, it's body was very tense. The thing was about ten feet from the man, the thing was addressing the man with the same piercing voice.

"So Cardinal you came all this way to protect them and now you'll just be the first in the line, how excellent."

"There's only going to be one in the line that fall, and that one will be you," the man named Cardinal replied.

"Like father like son eh?" the thing scoffed with an evil smile, Cardinal shifted his weight, Robin was just puzzled. Then in a blink Cardinal exploded forward with the force of a cannon, on the opposite sided the thing, with a great flap of it's wings, did the same. They slammed into each other with the force of a train, the sword seemed ineffective against the things claw.

"You can't win this Klal, I will defeat you, just like before,"

the thing called Klal growled and flew backward Cardinal hopped back and waited from his attack. Klal just smiled and waved his claw at Cardinal, and he not wasting a second flew forward and slammed into Klal. Klal absorbed the hit with one claw and with the other delivered a defining blow to Cardinal's chest. He hit the wall hard enough to break almost completely through, but in a blink soared upward. Klal saw this and made for an intercept, as Klal drew closer Cardinal remained motionless. Then just inches before Klal's struck, Cardinal dove strait down like a bullet, Klal stunned at the move, followed close behind. Cardinal hit the ground hard enough to leave a large indentation, but quick as a flash he darted to the wall, pushed off that and headed strait for Klal. Klal just smiled as the green glowing blade drew nearer, "is that the best you got," Klal sneered as the blade met his claw. In two flashes both combatants were on either side of the alley, then in another they crossed each other with a resonating sound. They continued this jousting match with each pass going higher and higher up the walls, each attack growing in ferocity. Finally they were standing on the roof on either side, both ready and waiting for the next attack to come. It seemed that they each decided to attack at the same time and met each other with blinding force. So much so that it sent both of them staggering backward slightly, they regained themselves in less then a breath. Again they struck Cardinal moving his blade with ease blocking each of the barrage of attacks made by Klal. It was a midair battle of the utmost grace and extreme power, it seemed one wanted the other not to walk away after the fight. Cardinal threw his sword straight at Klal, it was spinning so fast that it looked like a wheel of green light. Klal dodged the sword easily and lunged at Cardinal, who dodged the attack, then smiling Cardinal pointed behind Klal. The spinning blade was coming back around 'clever, he has defiantly improved.' Klal dodged the spinning sword for the second time, but didn't get by Cardinal now with a window of opportunity, was waiting to strike. He balled his hands together, then Robin saw something very interesting, his hands began to glow green. Gust as Klal moved aside he looked up in time to see the hand come right down on his face. Klal shot downward like a bullet and Cardinal caught the sword with ease, then smiled. Klal hit the ground with the force of a train, a huge cloud of dust filled the alley, Robin couldn't see a thing.

'Great,' he thought pulling out a bird-a-rang, and waited, listening for any sound, he shut his eyes and waited. The second he heard it he knew he would be too late Klal was right over him, claw posed, ready to strike. Robin covered Starfire and waited, then looked up and sighed in relief Cardinal blocked his claw. 'Wait a sec,' thought Robin 'he was at the very least thirty feet away, and it was hardly two seconds, how did he cover so much ground so fast? Not even Star could do that.'

The two combatants left the boy wonder wondering, while they were desperately trying to kill each other. Cardinal still managed to keep his defenses up, but could make an attack, he was beginning to weaken. Robin looked up in horror to see Cardinal lung, Klal doge then slam Cardinal with both his claws. Cardinal was hurled toward the ground right in front of Robin, he hit the ground with such force that he slammed into the ground and made a trench about seven feet long. Robin then noticed that his sword was flickering, then in a blink, it was out completely. Klal had already pick Cardinal up and held him in his huge claw.

"I'll deal with you after him," he said to Robin shoving him away with his free claw "well looks like this is the end for you." Klal laughed "I said before, you can't bet me alone," that's when Robin attacked. He knew it would do next to nothing, but quite frankly, he was sick of this freak, Klal seemed annoyed. "You dare attack me when you know you can't win, what were you thinking."

"He was thinking," came a strong voice, "that maybe I could district him long enough," Cardinal kicked Klal with all him might. Klal went flying and landed hard "maybe that guy could recover and kick you're butt."

Klal gave a huge almighty roar and opened his wings all the way, he spoke at nearly a shout "you are both fools. You can never bet me alone, did you not remember, have you forgotten, you can't bet me."

"Well" said Cardinal nonchalantly, "you are right about one think, I can't bet you alone," then he smiled," but then who said that I was alone."

At that moment there was an almightily cry, all eyes turned up, two were confused, two were gleeful, and the last two were glowing in rage. Suddenly Klal was engulfed in a mass amount of electricity, he look and sounded like he was in tremendous pain. Then the figure that was attacking landed, it was a teen no older then fifteen. He wore baggy blue shorts and a white t-shirt his blond hair was cut in a buzz, the he turned, his eyes were an electric blue.

"Shocking aren't I?" he grinded, Cardinal grounded,

"do you have to say that every time?"

"Yes,"

"big deal two against one, still, you have no chance," as is on cue a large elephant landed right on top of him.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked puzzled he must be getting faster.

"Only half right I'm afraid," came a high voice from the cloud of dust made, Robin's jaw dropped, it was a girl. She was wearing a purple sleeveless jumpsuit with only short, but she had green skin and green eyes and long green pony tail.

Klal seemed outraged then Robin heard three words that made him turn "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Only that came from a deeper voice, yet he was wearing the familiar blue cloak, even his face was covered. But when he spoke a black beam shot forward and slammed into Klal, he staggered but looked very tired.

"Perhaps I'll kill you next time, seeing as your other friends are now coming here," then he folded his wings around his body and melted into the ground. The new comers all sighed and looked like they were about to leave.

"Hold it," said a loud deep voice belonging to Cyborg, he rased his sonic cannon prepared to fire. All the others were also preparing for battle, then before anyone could move Robin stood between them arm out.

"Titans, stand down," they all looked stunned at their leader, but a glare made them obey. The others had not, but they waited for orders, for attack or retreat, Cardinal smiled under his still hidden face.

"Team, stand down," there was instant objecting.

"Card, are you nuts," said the next to him that was dressed exactly like Raven, she couldn't help but noticed this, but decided to say nothing, blue clocks were rather popular.

"Yea you know the laws," said the green girl, Which Beast Boy couldn't help but notice, that she was very cute.

"I am well aware of them, both of you, but if anyone has a right to know what's chasing them and why, it's them."

"So what was that strange creature that was so strong?" everyone turned to see Starfire drafting toward Robin.

"First I think you should introduce ourselves,"

"I'm Bolt, howdy," said the teen electricity flowing between his fingers.

"I'm Crow," said blue clocked figure lowering his hood, he was just as pale as Raven and the same violet eyes. But his hair was cut much shorter.

"I'm Beast Girl, hi," she smiled and gave a wave.

"and I'm Cardinal" as he spoke he removed the note that held his cloak, "I'm leader of the Teen Titans."

A/N plot twist, I think I'll save his description for next time, sorry, well will write more if you want it, till then.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Teen Titans

A/N all right sorry about the lateness, I've been insanely busy,

Cardinal let his cloak fall, all the Titans stared, he had orange skin, he was a Tamaranian, but his extremely green eyes were covered by a mask. His outfit was a tight red shirt with tight black pants, with small black shoes. On his hands he wore green fingerless gloves and on the right side of his chest was a red C. Robin, as well as the other Titans couldn't hep but notice that he was dressed in almost the same outfit as Robin. A few seconds passed, then Cardinal let out a sigh and sept forward.  
"Robin, it is a pleasure to see you again,"

Robin looked bewildered "we've never meet,"

Cardinal just smiled and said, "well not yet at lest," before any of them could reply he turned to Crow. "Crow, let's go."

Crow nodded and enveloped both teams in a black aurora, seconds later they repaired inside Titans Tower's main room.

"Well this place certainly seems different," said Beast Girl looking around.

"Well makes sense doesn't it," Bolt said also looking around.

"I don't mean to interrupted," Robin said calmly "but WHO ARE YOU?"

The new Titans turned Cardinal smiled "come now Robin, just because you never figured out who Slade was doesn't mean you can't figure out who we are." he crossed the room and sat on the sofa "or more importantly who I am."

Robin robbed his chin thinking, all other titans old and new were watching him with interest, 'put the clues together, it can't be a Tamaranian fan boy, that wouldn't fit, so who?' then a thought hit him like a train "are you," he pointed at himself.

Cardinal grinned and nodded

"Then that means," he gestured toward Starfire.

Cardinal grinded more and gave a "yep."

"Then that means those two," he pointed at Crow and Beast Girl "are . . . "

"Right on the money."

Without another word Robin went redder then his shirt and fell face down on the floor, Starfire was at his side in a second.

Cardinal just gave a small laugh and turned to Crow saying "he reacted better then I though."

"I still don't like doing this," Crow stated in a somewhat stresses voice.

"Well no helping it now," Crow glared then gave a sigh, then looked at Raven who had on an emotionless look on her face.

"I take it he's," she pointed to Cardinal, Crow nodded, "then you," she added, he nodded again, silence "should I ask."

"If you do, I won't tell," Crow said in the same monotone as Raven.

While that was going on Cyborg, figuring out who they were, was laughing so hard he almost fell down. Starfire was trying to wake Robin up, still confused, and Beast Boy was just stood looking dumbfounded.

"All right, now that they've figured it out, tell me who you are," he gestured angrily at Beast Girl

"Beast Boy," came a calm voice from the floor, Robin was rising "these," he took a deep breath trying, and failing to hid the red on his face. "Are our children." Cyborg stopped laughing both Starfire and Beast Boy looked stunned.

"My dad," said Cardinal getting up "is right, we are the second generation Teen Titans." a second passed then Beast Boy broke out in laughter.

"What a good joke, very amusing," his word trailed off as he was now staring at a picture of him grown up and holding a small green girl.

"That's me when I was seven months old," said Beast Girl letting Beast Boy take the picture "dad," she added.

Beast Boy was in a stunned silence, as were the rest of the Titans, then after a few seconds he said "there had better be a good explanation for all this."

"Alright, I suppose I should start at the beginning, in about ten years the Teen Titans, you all, will officially disband." The titans looked shocked "however, they join the Justice League and remain a team. Now here's where things get odd, the Teen Titans were named as the official representatives to any new super hero." The titans looked dumbfounded "that means that they find and bringing up any prospering super heros for the Justice League. That more then anything is why Klal is after you."

There was a moment of silence were Cardinal's word hit the Titans then Robin asked "so who is this Klal?"

"I'll take it," said Crow standing "to be perfectly honest we haven't a clue. But from what we've been able to peace together he was a man who, well it sum it up he's a mutated human demon. As weird as that sounds it's as close to the truth as we can get," the titans still had a stunned look.

"But way was he after us?" Cyborg asked.

"He isn't," said Bolt lay down on the sofa, "he's just after one," he looked right at Robin, all other eyes turned in suit.

"Why me?" asked Robin puzzled.

"Cause of me," Cardinal said pointing to himself "see he wants to hid himself of the one who will bet him, me."

"So he went into the past to kill me so I won't have you," Robin said hurriedly.

"Exactly," Cardinal replied.

"But how are we to defeat this creature Klal?" Starfire asked worried.

"Leave that to us," said Beast Girl smiling, "if anything happened to you then we wouldn't be here."

"But if we're killed then how will you exist to come back and tell us all that you've told us," said Cyborg.

All looked at him Bolt spoke up "Cy there's one very important lesson involving time travel, don't ever ask about it."

"It will only make you're head hurt," said Beast Girl with a smile "beside you would already know cause we just told you." all titans old and new shook their heads vigorously.

"Look, it doesn't matter all we know is we need to kick his butt before he tries to kill you, again," Cardinal said sullenly.

"What about any body else," asked Robin calmly.

"Klal, believe it or not is actually very honorable, he will not take hostages, or make victims of the innocent." The rest of the new Titans nodded their heads in agreement.

"I still want two questions answered," Robin said firmly, "one, how do we bet Klal?"

Cardinal thought for a second then said, "well since it's you he's after, will just wait for him to strike, that way he won't catch us off guard."

"That's reasonable," replied Robin "and the second," he went a little red "when do Star and I get together."

At that both teams laughed, even Crow and Raven smiled, but before Cardinal could answer the alarm went off. Robin was at the computer in a flash.

"Trouble, Plasmus, causing a mess downtown, Titans move," at that all Titans old and new sprang from where they were.

The old Titans stared at the new "hey, I said will guard you, that means missions," Cardinal said with a shrug.

"But don't you think this is overkill?" asked Robin.

"I will elect to wait here for your return," Crow said turning back to the large sofa, the rest stared after him.

"I will elect with you," Bolt said following him.

"Right they'll hold down the fort, now Teen Titanses," Cardinal stammered," a skip it, lets just go."

With that they all filed out the door leaving Crow and Bolt behind, "chess?"


End file.
